


A Rain Check

by Tiresias_R



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias_R/pseuds/Tiresias_R
Summary: The very first Saturday night after the war, 8 o'clock, outside the Stroke Club, Peggy Carter stands there, in a red red dress, waiting a man who is late.
Relationships: Captain America/Agent Carter, Captian America/Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	A Rain Check

这是战争结束后的第一个星期六，华灯初上，窗户里透出的灯光与橙色的路灯光调和成温暖的色彩。鹳鸟俱乐部门口来来往往的人们络绎不绝，女孩子们五颜六色的裙摆宛若朵朵娇艳的鲜花，点缀在士兵们笔挺的军装间。年轻人或三五成群，或成双成对，这让人群中那个孤零零的年轻女士显得格外引人注目。  
她穿着一件火红的鸡心领连衣裙，波浪似的裙边轻轻摇曳着蹭着她的膝盖，像一朵微风中摇摆着的罂粟花。一头漂亮的深色鬈发堪堪齐肩，打着卷的发梢在她四下张望的时候不时轻轻刷过她的肩膀。那双深色的眼睛期待地从一张又一张年轻的面孔上扫过，却总是没能看到她期待已久的面孔。丰润的红唇失望地抿了又抿，好看的眉头微微蹙起，她抬起手腕看了看时间，八点差一刻。侧身给一对情侣让开路，她轻轻吐出一口气，不安地对着一旁的玻璃窗理了理头发，将一缕鬓发捋至脑后。  
欢快的音乐和着愉悦的笑声搅拌成一支甜蜜蜜的小夜曲，猩红的高跟鞋下意识地轻轻打着节拍，她悄悄跟着乐曲哼唱着，低低的女声在柔和的路灯光下透着一点莫名的忧伤。  
八点的钟声突然敲响，“当当当”的金属嗡鸣震得她跳了起来。抬手再次看了看表，女人像是突然惊醒一般，猛地抬起头，混杂着期盼与紧张的视线如探照灯一般从四周过往的人们脸上一一飘过，在每一个金发高挑的年轻人脸上驻足停留，却依旧没能找到那个来自布鲁克林的男孩。亮晶晶的瞳仁里跳跃着的希望的火花渐渐暗淡，最终只余下掩不住的失望。  
“嘿，姑娘！你没有合适的舞伴吗？”带着笑意的嗓音在身边响起，她猛然转过身去，望着那个浅笑着的男人：金发，碧眼，一身军装包裹着他高大匀称的身材，但那不是她在等待的人，那个人永远都学不会那样轻佻挑逗的坏笑。  
“不，我有伴。”她强势地昂起头，笑得冷淡疏离，“只不过他迟到了，”她补充道，尽管她不知道自己为什么要向一个陌生人多做解释，“他总是迟到。”  
“好吧。”男人耸了耸肩，径自走进俱乐部。  
她盯着那个高大的背影看了几秒，紧紧阖上眼睑，上下唇碾压在一起，喉咙里仿佛堵了一团棉花，让每一次呼吸都带上了酸涩的疼痛。  
深深吸进一口气，她重新睁开眼睛，艰难地咽下一口唾沫，把涌上来的泪水一起压回去，低声重复了一遍：“他总是迟到。”她喃喃自语，眨了眨眼睛，指甲深深抠进手心，倔强地挺起胸膛，脚下艳丽的高跟鞋牢牢伫立在原地，仿佛牢牢扎入土壤的树根。  
秒针走过一圈又一圈，急促而细碎的“咔嚓咔嚓”声响在嘈杂中格外响亮。她频频抬起手腕，看着分针一圈一圈，看着时针一格一格缓缓前行。  
钟声响了一遍，又一遍。街上的行人渐渐散去，欢乐的舞曲还在继续。偶尔有几个年轻俊朗的士兵搂着漂亮的姑娘笑着走出俱乐部。她依旧定定地站在那里，穿着一件火红火红的裙子，凝望着依偎在一起的一对身形在夜色里融化成一个模模糊糊的幸福缩影。  
十二点的钟声喑哑粗暴，震得她的耳膜“嗡嗡”作响。  
他不会来了。她长长呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，忍了好久的眼泪终于顺着脸颊滚落，晕花了她精心描画的红妆。  
他不会来了。她胡乱抹着脸颊上潮湿的泪水，抽泣着。  
他不会来了。她知道。她一开始就知道。但是也许呢？当她对着镜子一边仔仔细细涂上口红时，当她装作满不在乎却又刻意地换上这身红裙子时，当她犹豫良久最后还是换上那双猩红色的舞鞋时，她听到心底某个细小的、盲目的、毫无理智的声音对自己说，也许他会背着那面闪闪发亮的星盾，穿着制服，雄纠纠气昂昂地像个奇迹一样再一次出现在她面前，温柔地笑着说：  
“抱歉，我搭不到车。”  
站了一个晚上的腿像是终于支撑不住地打着颤弯了下去。她蹲了下去，两臂紧紧环抱住自己，啜泣着，听着心底的希望发出玻璃破碎一般的哀鸣。  
他不会来了。


End file.
